The present disclosure generally pertains to exercise and medical rehabilitation apparatus, and more particularly, to resistance tubes used for fitness, exercise, and medical rehabilitation. Some examples of resistance tubes according to the present disclosure may be used for fitness training to tone muscle and increase strength, while others may be used for physical rehabilitation following injury or medical procedures.
Resistance bands or tubing comes in multiple elasticities to provide a selection of varying weights and sizes. Oftentimes, a handle is permanently affixed on each end of the tubing, and each weight and size of resistance tube has its own set of handles. Additionally, straps or alternative attachment means may be used instead of handles to attach to appendages such as ankles and arms.
Some handles allow for interchanging of fitness resistance tubing. Some handles include a cutout for resistance tubing and resistance tubing stretched to fit the tubing in place within the handle. Other handles include sliding mechanisms to slide one side of the handle up and down to place the tubing within the housing. However, these systems may not securely and safely hold resistance tubing in place, and may be time consuming and difficult to exchange tubing.
It is therefore advantageous to have an apparatus, device, and system that enables secure and safe hold of resistance tubing while having a configuration for quick and easy exchange, insertion and removal of resistance tubing. The apparatus, device, and system of the disclosure can be used in multiple fields, including fitness, exercise, and therapy. Other fields include, but are not limited to the medical, construction, and industrial fields.